Running From My Fears
by FoxyWolf
Summary: Kagome is taken from her home as a little girl and lives a life of torment. Now shes out to get revenge for her brothers death and her own past. Can she do it alone or will she need the help of the one who reminds her of her worst fear.
1. Family History

Okay, this chapter might be boring to some, but it explains everything. You'll need to know all this stuff to understand what the characters will be talking about in later chapters. I figured I'd write this explaining everything now instead of putting a ton of flashbacks in the story, because I really don't like them much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, why would I be writing fan fiction then?  
  
Chapter 1:Family History  
  
A ten year old kagome was sitting in her closet crying. Normally, she wasn't one to cry. She was a tough child brought up in a tough life. Both her parents were drunks and her father, occasionally her older brother also, beat her. Her mother was too afraid of her father to stop him, and frankly, she didn't really care. Her mother hadn't wanted any of them. She also had a younger brother, souta, who she loved dearly. Kagome took many a beatings for him, to keep him safe from her dysfunctional and cruel family.  
  
Now, back to why she was crying. Her father had just beaten her again. When he had finally passed out she had gone to her room and shed a few silent tears. Her older brother Ryouga had come in and yelled at her. He was thirteen then. He had yelled at her, while kicking her to the floor, that she had to be stronger. She was weak for crying. He continued to kick her in the chest, fracturing three ribs. He continued to tell her she was weak and needed to be stronger. Finally he had landed a kick to her head and she was out cold for the night.  
  
The next morning she had awoken to sharp pain in her chest and it was harder to breathe. She was angry at her brother and father for hurting her and her mother for doing nothing. She had long ago stopped loving them and wishing for things to get better, for now she knew they wouldn't. Kagome had made her way down stairs to be greeted by her parents being held at gun point by some loan shark they hadn't paid back.  
  
Then, all of a sudden arms went around her waist and a cloth was held to her mouth. She started to get dizzy and last things she saw were her best friend coming in through the kitchen door like she usually did on Saturday and being knocked out. Then she heard two gun shots and watched as her parents fell to the floor, eyes open and staring into a land she had yet to come too. Her last thoughts before blacking out were of her best friend and little brother.  
  
Kagome awoke many hours later to find herself lying on a couch in a well furnished room, laden with many books, expensive furniture and exquisite paintings. Kagome, being scared and young, took no notice of these things. All kagome could look at was the man sitting behind a desk staring at her. He had red eyes and long black wavy hair. He smiled at her just as she realized this man had been one of the men in her kitchen. She sat bolt upright as she came to this conclusion.  
  
Kagome couldn't take the silence, so she did what all little kids do. She asked questions. "Wh.what di..did you d..do with m..my bro..brother a..and s..san..sango?" she stuttered to the man. He looked at her and thought, 'She asks of her brother and friend? Surely she would want to now what happened to her parents if she hadn't seen them killed. And who is the friend? Oh, it must have been the other little girl we knocked out and left there.' He didn't answer her. He continued to smile at her though.  
  
She looked like she was working up the courage to ask him again when he held up a hand and said, "Shhhh, I'll have someone explain everything to you." With that he pushed a button on his speaker phone and said, "Send in naraku now" He had never let his gaze leave the girl. She also had stared back at him the whole time, making him think she was a good choice all the more.  
  
As soon as the girl had run in the day before, he had had one of his men drug her to knock her out. He had been watching their family and saw how the girl was treated. He was amazed she wasn't dead yet, and she was strong. His son, naraku was friends with Ryouga her older brother, them both being around the same age, with naraku a year older. This is why he hadn't killed the older boy, even though he had also beat the girl, though not as much as the father.  
  
Mr. Yuritome had not killed the girls parents and grandfather for her, no, they had borrowed money, and even after an extension had still not paid, there fore as was custom the family was to be killed. This was carried out with a few exceptions. Ryouga was left for he was narakus friend and was a good fighter. Kagome was also spared because Mr. Yuritome thought her to be suitable for naraku. He wanted to get her now so he could train her and make her stronger. He could tell some day she would work for him as would naraku, and when he died they would run the business as ruthlessly as himself.  
  
The had left the other girl, kagomes friend, knocked out on the floor. Mr. Yuritome was ruthless but he didn't kill when he didn't have too. There fore sango wasn't killed, just left there on the floor in the kitchen with the dead bodies of the elder higurashis. Ryouga had been the one to kill souta. He said he never liked the brat and it would help kagome to become less emotional. Yes, Ryouga was a good fighter and wasn't one to hold remorse for killing, he would also be a good worker when he was older, as would naraku and kagome as well. Mr. Yuritome knew his son liked the Higurashi girl and would get her to like him back. This is why he was letting naraku train her, because she had to get closer to naraku so when they were to be married there would only be loyalty. He wouldn't stand for dishonor or disloyalty in his family. Yes, the girl would learn to love naraku back.  
  
As he finished his thought the door opened and in came naraku. Kagome looked around when the door opened. There stood a boy about ryougas age with the same crimson eyes and black wavy hair. He looked to the older one and said, "Father, you called." He looked at kagome and gave her a smile that plainly said, 'now, you're mine and theres nothing you can do about it.' "Here is the girl. I want you to explain what happened, why she is here and I want you to train her" Mr. Yuritome said. "Of course father, and thank you for this beautiful gift" naraku answer his father.  
  
Mr. Yuritome just smirked at his son with a twinkle in his eye. He then looked to kagome and saw her trying to creep out the door. How she had gotten off the couch and to the door without him or his sons noticing angered him. Yet at the same time he was glad, all it meant is that she was better then he thought, even untrained as she certainly was.  
  
As soon as the boy, naraku, had smiled at kagome she knew she hated him and this older man. She knew she had to get away. She heard them making plans for her and decided it was time to go. She silently got off the couch and made for the door. She had crept around in her own house many times so it was quite easy for her to be silent and unnoticed. She had just made it to the door when an arm went around her waist and another went across her shoulders. She was turned around and found herself again staring at the man behind the desk. The younger one, naraku, was holding her her almost painfully tight.  
  
The older one, who she now knew as her captors father looked her in the eye and said, "I advise against you trying to get away darling, for you see naraku takes that as an insult and may have to punish you. You are now in his capable hands. I advise you stay with him and give him your utmost loyalty and affection. Do you understand?" He waited for her to say yes sir or at least nod her head. When she did neither he got angry. He stood and walked towards her. "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer me with either a 'yes sir' or a 'no sir'. Now we'll try again. Do you understand?" he told/asked her sternly while narrowing his eyes as she seemed not to answer again.  
  
He was raised his hand and back handed her. "I do not tolerate disobedience. My son does not either. You will learn to be a good little girl and answer when spoken too. Naraku do what you have to, to make her obedient. I will not tolerate this." he said while looking to his son. Naraku nodded with a smirk thinking, 'this will be fun'.  
  
Kagome who had been knocked to the floor by the force of the blow, was now bleeding at the mouth. She tasted her own blood and got up. Before either one noticed she rammed herself as hard as she could into the older man, and Yuritome, being off guard, fell to the floor. Kagome wasted no time in jumping onto him and beginning to punch him. She got one good one in, on his left eye, before she was again grabbed from behind. But this time she was ready. She turned around in his arms and began to punch, kick, scratch and bite at whatever she could.  
  
While she was doing this, naraku who held her with one arm, took his other hand and hit her behind the neck, effectively knocking her out. He picked her up bridal style as she slumped against him. He turned to his father and with a smirk said, "She'll be a ot of work" with that he walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up. She had dreamed of that night again. After that day she had woken up and for four years she had learned to fight and fought against naraku, for that is how they taught her. She hadn't know it then but she knew it now. They had trained her through naraku. She refused to do what they said, for a while she had refused to eat also. She had fought with naraku, and through those fights she had become a force to be reckoned with. They had told her what happened that night and she had immediately tried to find her brother and kill him for killing souta. She had been slightly relieved to know they hadn't killed sango. She hadn't cared about her parents being killed.  
  
Finally, when she was fifteen and naraku was nineteen, she had managed to escape. She had tried before and failed every time. That had been two years ago. Now she was seventeen and had been living on the streets since then. She had first gone back to her old house, hoping to fins her best friend and neighbor still living next door. But sango had apparently moved. Now she was in Tokyo. Away from Kyoto, where all of this had taken place. She was starting anew. Well that's what she told herself two years ago. She had to steal and lie just to get by. Sometimes she was able to get an odd job or two but those never lasted long. She was a street fighter and had gotten into many fights since her escape.  
  
She swore she would find naraku and ryouga and kill them both. Mr. Yuritome had died about 6 months before she made her escape. Naraku had been bust learning to run the company and ryouga had been helping him as personal advisor. Naraku had also started his own gang. The members always used to come over and she was forced to serve them and was the target of some of their more lewd comments. She suspected they would have done more then just hint at her if she hadn't been labeled narakus girl. 'Narakus girl' kagome thought to herself with disgust.  
  
When she had turned fifteen his present to her had been to rape her. Yes, the disgusting asshole had raped her. He had forcing himself on her ever since they were little but didn't really try anything till she had turned thirteen. But then it had just been kisses and touches. She had fought as hard as she could against him on the night of her fifteenth birthday but she couldn't win. She was just glad she wasn't pregnant. That had been one of the big points on why she had had to get away soon, and about a week later she had escaped.  
  
She stopped thinking about her past and got up. She had been sleeping on a bench in the park again. The sun came up and she sighed, it was a beautiful sight. She was staring at the sunrise when shadows came over her. She looked into the face of a 20 year old punk who thought he owned the world. 'Not another one of these, and so early in the morning too.' kagome thought to herself.  
  
He looked at her and said, "What's a pretty think like you doing all by yourself in a park where some one could steal you away?" She chose to ignore him and stood up. She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly around the waist. "I don't like being ignored, especially by little girls who think they can get away with it." he told her while leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Kagome, who wasn't even in the mood for a good fight, kneed him in the groin and then landed two punches in his stomach before doing a round house kick and knocking him into the pond the bench she had slept on over looked. Unknown to her, the guy in the waters friends had been watching, hoping they could also have some fun with her. Unknown to all of them, there were four other guys watching, who had just walked into the park. They looked on as the girl had totally beat the crap out of the guy.  
  
"Damn good fighter in my opinion," Kohaku said to his companions. "Yeah, and not bad looking either from what I can tell," miroku put in his opinion. "You think any woman is good looking miroku, and then you go and grope them. I'd like to see you try that on her. Shed kick your ass in a minute," inuyasha said while laughing a bit. But what miroku had said was true. The girl had turned around when five more guys had walked onto the field.  
  
She was beautiful. With her black hair up in a bun and her stormy blue eyes narrowed in preparation for the fight. All the members agreed she was beautiful with miroku saying, "Wow. Now that is my kind of girl. I wonder if she would go out with me?" he said to his companions. Both Kohaku and inuyasha were both about to answer him with no's when they noticed the boys and the girl, who had been talking, were now fighting. They watched dumbstruck as she took out one guy and them moved quickly to the next. She never missed a beat, landing a kick here and a perfectly aimed punch there. One thing was for sure, this girl could definitely fight.  
  
They watched as more guys came out from on the street. It seemed this was some big gang or something. They knew this girl couldn't possibly take out ten guys by herself. Hell inuyasha could only take so many at a time. The figured only sesshoumaru, inuyasha older brother would be capable of taking on ten men at once. As they stood there some of the guys took out knives or pipes to beat her down with.  
  
"Are you going to stand here and watch her be beat to death or are you going to get your lazy asses in there and help her?" a cold voice asked from behind them. They turned around to see sesshoumaru. They looked at one another, and then when sesshoumaru pushed through them, running toward the fight they did too. They broke there way into the fight and started to help.  
  
Sesshoumaru had also been watching, but when he saw his friends, yes they were his friends even if he wouldn't admit it, just gaping at the fight he knew he would have to act. He told hem all to help while he himself dove into the fight. When it was all over and a total of about 17 guys laid unconscious on the ground, they all turned and looked at the girl, who to their amazement, was walking away. No hello, thank you for saving me. Just walking away like it had never happened.  
  
Inuyasha, being like her was yelled, "Hey!" Which got her to turn around. Inuyasha continued, "What's wrong with you!? We just saved your ass and you can't even spare a name and a thank you?" he yelled to her. She just glared at them all then walked back. "I never asked for your help and I certainly didn't need it. You were content to just watching when I took out the first guys. You should have stayed where you were and just watched. I didn't need your help." she told him in a voice so cold it could have rivaled sesshoumarus. They all just looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"You mean to tell me you think you could have taken all those guys by yourself?" miroku asked incredulously. "No. I know I could have taken them all" and with that she turned around to walk away again. Sesshoumaru, however wasn't going to have this. This girl was going to get herself killed one day if she thought that highly of herself. Now he knew he could have taken them all but that was him. This was just some pathetic girl. 'No not pathetic, quite strong actually' he corrected himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What's your name girl?" he asked coldly. She glared at him and said, "unhand me" enunciating each word clearly as if talking to a small child. He got angry at this and only tightened his hold. "What is your name?" he said again in a very cold voice. She just yanked her arm out of his reach and turned around to walk away for the third time. Sesshoumaru, now severely pissed that she chose to ignore him, grabbed both her shoulders and spun her around.  
  
Kagome went to walk away but the idiot just couldn't let her go. He grabbed both her shoulders and spun her around. Now completely pissed that they wouldn't let her go she brought her arm out and socked him in the jaw as hard as she could. He looked dazed and angry as he stumbled backwards. He still hadn't let go of her so she landed another punch in his stomach and went to hit him again when she was slammed into a tree. He got real close, "I advise you not to do that EVER again" he growled out to her. She just glared back and remained silent. They stayed like that, glaring at each other, daring the other to move till hands clamped on sesshoumarus shoulders pulling him away.  
  
"So, sorry about him miss, he has a horrible temper," miroku said while taking her hand in his and giving it a kiss. "Knock it off miroku, before she decides to beat the hell out of you too." a boy with silver hair said. Now that kagome looked, she saw two boys with silver hair and two with black. The two with silver looked so much alike kagome supposed they had to be related. They were all good looking but kagome really didn't care about looks, hell she really didn't care about guys in general.  
  
"Yeah, my brother does have quite a temper, but I wouldn't hit him again. You probably wouldn't live to see his reaction. Though good job, he hasn't been hit like that in a long time." Inuyasha said to her, saying the last bit quietly. Kagome just looked at them all. 'Who the hell are these clowns?' she thought to herself. She then noticed they were all staring at her silently. "What?" she asked. "We still would like to know your name. I've never seen you around here before." Kohaku said to her. "Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." she told them shortly and then turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, don't you want to know who we are?" Inuyasha yelled to her. Kagome turned around, and with a well placed glare said, "No, not particularly" Then she proceeded to walk out of the park. They watched her go in silence until miroku spoke, "Well, that was interesting" They all looked at him and then inuyasha said, "C'mon lets go" So, just as kagome had done earlier, they walked out of the park thinking they would never see the other again. How wrong they were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Should I continue it? Next chapter kagome is reunited with sango and meets with sess's gang again. Tell me what you all think.  
  
Review, review and, oh yeah, review!  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxyWolf 


	2. The Job

Well I guess people do want me to continue so I will. Here's the second chapter. Kagome finds out that Kohaku is sangos brother and is reunited with sango after all these years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, no matter how much I wish I did, I only own my characters  
  
Chapter 2: Reunited  
  
Kagome walked out of the park thinking about those people she had met. Especially the two silver haired boys. Maybe she should have stuck around and found out who they were. 'oh well, if im meant to know them ill see them again' she thought to herself. She decided she was hungry and set out to look for somewhere to eat, then, she remembered she didn't have any money. When you were running from naraku you couldn't exactly stay in a place long enough to get a job. Sure she had done odd jobs from time to time like painting someone's house or washing cars, but nothing permanent. She just needed a quick job to pay for today's meal.  
  
Kagome was walking down a street filed with clubs, cafes, restaurants and little shops. She was walking by a place called THE SHIKON when she saw a notice for singers. They needed a new singer for their Saturday night show. Kagome, seeing as how it was Saturday and the notice was still up, hoped the job hadn't been taken. She went in and looked around. All the chairs were on the tables and there were a few workers about cleaning. She went up to one of them and asked where the manager was.  
  
"Hi, im looking for the manager." she told him. "Why hello," the worker said while shaking her hand, "Im ginta and you'd be looking for kouga then. May I ask what your business with him is?" he said. "I saw the sign outside that your looking for singers and I thought id come in and see about it" she told him. "Ahhh another singer, well you'll have to sing for us first before you get to see the boss, we may be cleaning but my friend and I are also the entertainment directors." the guy now identified as ginta told her. "Okay" was kagomes simple reply. "Hakkaku! We've got another one, come on!" ginta yelled to another worker.  
  
The three walked over by the stage and Hakkaku yelled for some of the house band members to get over there. They gave kagome the lyrics to a song and the band started playing. Ginta and Hakkaku sat back expecting her to be like the rest of the wanna-bes who had tried out so far, airy and not able o hit the notes. Oh how wrong they were. By the time kagome was done she had all the workers in the place clapping and whistling. Ginta and Hakkaku were to say the least ecstatic, not only was she a great singer but she was easy on the eyes as well. Kouga was sue to hire her.  
  
'I guess all those hours locked in narakus place paid off' kagome thought to herself. When she hadn't been with naraku she had spent her time teaching herself how to play the guitar, piano and how to sing. Well at least one good thing came of it' she thought bitterly to herself. By the time she came out of her thoughts the two entertainment directors had led her to a door with the word MANAGER written on it with gold lettering.  
  
"Okay, we're going to go in first and tell him of you, then well come get you because he's going to want to meet you" they told her. Kagome nodded her head in understanding and went and sat in a chair that was against the wall. The two went in and when the door shut kagome went back to hiking about her past, something she did often. 'I wonder what happened to sango. They better not have hurt her too, I swear to god ill kill naraku if his men did anything to her. They already tok souta from me.' she thought sadly. While running from naraku she had always asked about sango, if anyone knew her, or knew where her family had moved after they left their house by her old shrine. That had been the first place she had gone when she had escaped, back to the shrine where she had lived. It had been deserted, a had her friends old house had been.  
  
Kagome started to think of her journey since then but was brought back to reality when the door opened and ginta was ushering her into the office. She looked around to see the manager, kouga sitting behind desk with Hakkaku in one of the to chairs in front of it. Kouga was wearing a white shirt with a red tie, he also had on a pair of black pants, the typical boss entourage. His suit coat was thrown carelessly on a couch that was on the side of the room and his hair was up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Hello, Kouga Sarataki, I hear you're quite a singer." the man in the tie said to her while holding out his hand. Kagome took hi hand and said "Kagome Higurashi, pleasure to met you Mr. Sarataki" she told him with fake cheerfulness to go along with her fake smile. The rest of the meeting went smoothly and kagome was to return later that afternoon at four to rehearse and get ready. When the meeting was over kouga asked to hear kagome sing. She agreed and went to walk back out to the stage. "No, id like to hear you sing without the and please" kouga told her. Kagome complied and sang the song Hakkaku handed her.  
  
By the time she was done, again, she got applause. Kouga had never heard anyone as good as her. "Ginta, Hakkaku, you two are excused now. Miss Higurashi, if I could have a few words with you please." kouga gave out his orders. When the other two had left kouga turned to kagome, with she noticed, a weird look in his eyes. "Miss Higurashi, if you have nothing planned, how about I take you to lunch with me and we can discuss your contract for working for me?" he asked her. Kagome thought for a minute, ' I really shouldn't sign a contract or anything, narakus men will probably find me sooner or later, but then again I haven't seen then or had to fight them for almost a year now. Maybe I've finally lost them. Or maybe they just haven't made a confrontation with me yet. But then again naraku isn't one to stay in hiding, he goes after what he wants, or rather what is his' she thought with disgust. 'Maybe I will take this job, if only for a little while, just to get some money,' she had decided on yes.  
  
As she came out of her thoughts she noticed kouga was talking again. "And besides, you look famished, when was the last time you ate?" Kagome looked at him and saw worry in his eyes. "Yes, I'll accompany you to lunch and I've been a bit bust lately, eating was one of the last things I was worrying about" she told him. "Well then it's settled. We'll eat at noon and be back here in time for you to rehearse and get ready" he told her with a smile. "Alright, ill be back here by eleven thirty then" kagome told him while shaking his hand in goodbye.  
  
After that kagome left feeling better then she had earlier. At least now she had a good paying job until she had to run again, which she hoped she wouldn' have to for a long time. She knew eventually naraku would find her again and she'd either have to run from her fear or fight it. She just didn't know which one it would be. 'Oh well, I'll know when the time comes' she thought determinedly. It was only nine so she decided to go back to the park again. All the night creeps, even the ones who slept there, would be gone by now.  
  
As she entered the park, families with their children out for the day or young lovers out for a morning walk were already there. Kagome chose to ignore all of this. She didn't need a family and she certainly did not want a lover. She was fine the ay she was, single and out for revenge. 'haha wouldn't that be a nice profile for one of those dating services.single and looking for revenge.haha' she thought to herself. No, kagome would be just fine, she was happy, healthy and now had a job. 'Well not really happy, and come to think of it, not very healthy either' kagome again contradicted where her thought had tried to make her life seem better then it was.  
  
She came to the bench she had slept on the night before and noticed the absence of about seventeen or so unconscious guys there. That brought her mind back around to the four guys she had fought with. 'That one, with the black hair and green eyes, he looked familiar now that I think about it' she thought to herself. She racked her mind, trying to remember him, now it was really bugging her. After about an hour of thinking she couldn't stand it anymore. Kagome got up and started to run. Running calmed her and it was a good way for her to forget about everything. She could run for a long time and that's what she planned on doing. 'A good way to relieve your stress, running' kagome thought as she set off.  
  
Two hours later she found herself again outside of THE SHIKON. Most of the time when she was running she would get caught up in the nothingness of it all and wouldn't know where she was going. This didn't bother her thought because her feet always took her to a familiar place, unless of course, she was running from naraku. Then she had to keep her head and often her running was interrupted with fights when getting away from him. Yanking her thoughts away from the angry path they were turning towards, kagome went into THE SHIKON figuring she'd just be a bit early.  
  
When she walked in the workers were still wiping tables, cleaning glasses, sweeping the floors and now she could smell the cooks starting to prepare that nights food. 'That's right,' kagome remembered, 'this is a fancy place. Hope I don't have to wear anything fancy. I don't own anything other then the clothes on my back'. She decided she would ask kouga today during their lunch. She walked farther inside but didn't get far before she heard her name called. "Kagome?" It was kouga. "I thought we said noon, or did I tell you eleven and im just making myself out as ignorant now?" he asked her. "No, I just had nothing else to do so I came a bit early. Actually I was out running and just ended up here." she told him. He looked at her, sweaty and in her faded black sweatshirt and faded jeans with the holes in them.  
  
"Umm, not to be rude or anything but, I was thinking about somewhere a bit facy. Would you like to take a shower and maybe find, ahhh, something else to wear?" he asked her carefully while inspecting her being. Kagome just nodded thinking that maybe working here wasn't the best idea if she was expected to be proper and wear fancy things all the time. Kouga led her backstage and down a hallway. They came to a door and he handed her the key. "This will be your dressing room. Theres and bathroom where you can take your shower and then you can pick something from the clothes that are in there. They should ft you, there from our other singer who was fired. Ayames clothes should fit you okay for now, though they might be a bit big. When we get back after lunch ill call up Retarashi. He's the best in the clothing industry and he can take your measurements for your clothes. He should be able to come up with something for tonight if you don't have anything in mind already. Do you?" He told her. Kagome shook her head no. "Well then, come by my office when you're done and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I think you'll enjoy working here. I know its going to be a pleasure having you around" he told her, saying the last part with a glint in his eyes.  
  
Kagome nodded again and unlocked the door as he walked away. She looked around her dressing room. It looked more like a fancy hotel room. There was a big fluffy couch, a mahogany desk, a walk in closet, a full body mirror and a vanity. Then there was the bathroom, with its shower and hot tub. Also in the room there was a mini fridge and a television. Kagome thought she could just live here, why bother with an apartment when you could have this she thought to herself amused.  
  
Kagome took a long shower, reveling in the blessing that people took for granted all the time and then dried herself off. With one towel wrapped around her dripping hair and another around her body she went to go look at the clothes in her walk in closet. But before she even got to look at them there came a knock at her door. Kagome pulled the towel around her tighter and went to see who it was, quickly checking the wall clock to make sure it wasn't kouga asking what was taking so long. She opened the door, and even before she had said a word he walked right in. He black hair and kind brown eyes. But that still didn't mean kagome trusted him.  
  
"And who, may I ask, are you?" she asked him. He turned around from studying her room. "I, my dear, am Jakotsu. I've been working here for quite awhile and know my style. I am now here to help you with your hair and makeup and to pick an outfit. Whenever you need anything just ask me. Now lets find you an outfit so you'll be presentable for Mr. Sarataki. Later after your performance tonight we'll discuss the redecoration of this room," he said all this very fast. Kagome just stared at him. "Well chop chop, come on now my little butterfly we need to get you all pretty for mr. Sarataki now don't we. Beauty takes time you know." And he was rushing her off into the closet.  
  
Kagome soon found out it was better just to let him do what he did best instead of putting up any resistance or even trying to help. It was best to sit there and let hi do what he wanted. He put her in a short blue skirt that matched her eyes with a tight white shirt on top. She was also told to wear the matching suit jacket that came with it. Next he dried and bushed her hair. He wanted her to leave it down but she told him she hated it down and that she would just throw it up in a ponytail when they left the building. Complaining about her not complying with him he out it up in an elegant French twist wit wisp of hair framing her face. When he went to put makeup on her he stopped. "You really don't need it. You're perfect as you are in this area, he said referring o her flawless skin and long lashes. "I'm almost jealous," he told her, "You have such shiny hair and you're very beautiful, oh well, I'm content to dress and refine you. I also have a feeling you're going to need some lessons in courtesy and table manners" he started into a long list of things he thought she'd be lacking and he would need to teach her.  
  
Kagome just let him talk until there came another knock at the door. Jakotsu got up to get it, finally stopping his tirade on her faults. He opened it and exclaimed, "Ahhhh! Mr. Sarataki! You're going to love what I did wit her. It's so nice to finally be working with beauty that is close to my own. Finally someone who seems to take care of themselves, though.," he said then leaned forward and whispered, "I think she might be anorexic, she is way too thin. We'll need to get some food in her and." He abruptly stopped as kagome pulled his head back by his hair. "I am not anorexic, I have just been too bust to have a good meal lately," she said calmly. Jakotsu just straightened himself as she let go, "As you say, but you need to get some meat on those bones and I'll be making sure that happens. While you're gone I'll devise a healthy diet for you with the cook. Hmm, now tonight for your dinner you shall have." his voice got fainter as he waked down the hall.  
  
"You mustn't mind him, he takes his job very seriously, but he is one of the best," kouga said while taking in kagome. 'beautiful' was his only thought. "Shall we go then?" he asked her. She nodded and they went out to his black muting convertible. They came to a fancy restaurant and let the valet take the car. During the meal they got everything settled and kagome signed a one year contract with kougas club. By the time they got back it was three thirty. Kagome thought this was the best afternoon she had had in a long time. When they got back kagome was quickly rushed to her dressing room by Jakotsu to meet with mr. Retarashi about her fitting.  
  
Once that was done mr. Retarashi and Jakotsu, who I might add were old friends, went off to make her wardrobe and dress for tonight. Kagome decided she liked Jakotsu. He wasn't one of those manly men, he was in touch with his feminine side and he was just likable. She also liked ginta and Hakkaku, always trying to please kouga, she could tell they were very loyal workers and friends to him. She figured working here wouldn't be too bad, except for having to be dressed fancy all the time and having to be courteous. Those weren't two of her strong points, but then again she had Jakotsu to help her with all of that.  
  
That night she sang. By the end everyone in the place was on their feet wanting more. But as the club was closing, Hakkaku cam onstage to tell everyone she had to go but they could come back every Friday, Saturday and Sunday to hear her. When everyone was gone and kagome was back in her jeans and a tee shirt she went to find kouga to see how she had done. "You were fabulous he said while kissing her on the cheek. And that's how it went for about a month. She sang every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Through the week she worked either as a waitress or as a bartender in the lower levels of the 3 level club. The top was classy, but the bottom was just a plain old club with dancing included. The middle part was a nice restaurant, where she waitresses. And every night without fail kouga came down to her dressing room and had dinner with her and every weekday they ha lunch in the restaurant.  
  
Kagome soon found out after her first night that it wasn't just a club and restaurant but a whole hotel as well. Now as she stood outside she berated herself for not noticing how huge it was. Today kagome was given off. She was told she was going shopping with Jakotsu. The two of them had formed a weird sort of friendship, them being together so much. They had just gotten back and now Jakotsu was pushing her through the glass doors. Once all her new clothes had been put away and Jakotsu was gone kagome was left to her thought for an hour or so untill dinner when kouga would come down.  
  
She thought back over the last week and was thinking about the weekend shows. That brought her back to the four familiar faces she had seem in the crowd the past three weeks running. Those four boys she had fought with in the park had been there every weekend except for the first one she had sung. She thought that was kind of odd, she thought they would have been some poor punks who lived more on the street then at home. Then again she remembered how well taken care of they looked, but still. Why would they be in a classy place like this. They had been pretty dressed up to in their polo shirts, nothing too fancy but enough not to be too noticeable.  
  
And, she noticed, they seemed to be thinking like her, except they were wondering what she was doing there. She decided that tonight she would go up to them and see what they were doing here. As she came to this conclusion there came knock at her door and kouga walked in with ginta, Hakkaku and dinner. All four sat down and talked and ate. Later they discussed songs for that weekends show and then later Jakotsu came and told them about the outfits and what important people were going to be there.  
  
Kagome never really paid any attention to this particular conversation that took place often. She would find out what songs she was singing at practice and its not like she had any say in what she wore and she didn't care who came and who didn't. Most of the time she used this time to think. Today, though, she was to partake in the conversation with the rest. "Kagome? Kagome? Kagome are you even listening?" Jakotsu was asking her. "Hmm?" she answered. "Guess we can take that as a no then" kouga said amusedly. He knew she never paid attention but the other didn't notice. She sat there and thought, about what he didn't know. It wasn't obvious to others but he was always watching her. He wanted to know what went on in her mind. He noticed the things others didn't, like how she slept here at night. He guessed either she didn't have a home or didn't like it. But Jakotsu was talking again, and seeing as how this was important he put his mind back in work mode.  
  
"As I was saying," continued Jakotsu, "The Tokunawas will be having their annual party here, as usual. You, kagome, will be required to mingle with all of us, and seeing as how you have yet to perfect table manners or courtesy we'll have a hard week ahead of us. This weekend the hotel is closed for the event. Usually it happens on Friday night, then again on Saturday night with a special lunch on Sunday. It's really a weekend event that Tokunawa and all the top people, many who our are investors, like to have every year. We need to be at our best." "Yes, so when you are not singing, kagome, you and I will be entertaining the immediate Tokunawa family and there closest friends. I believe that would be Mr. Tokunawa and his two sons and I know that his sons have three friends coming, one of them being our house cook. Her brother is close friends with the older one if im not mistaken. Kagome you will be with them most of the time im presuming, as I will have to be with mr. Tokunawa, we also have business to discuss and you being around the sons age it would be good." kouga told her with seriousness.  
  
Kagome already knew she wasn't going to like this weekend. With her luck she was going to be stuck with a bunch of suck up snobs who all thought they were better then her, and she knew shed have to keep her mouth and fists in check. She wasn't going to jeopardize her job over and affair that was only a weekend. She could keep herself in check for three days. That wouldn't be too hard. What she didn't know was that it was going to be a whole lot harder then she expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know I said I was gonna have kagome reunite with sango but I started typing and just got this idea. Don't worry thought she'll definitely meet up with sango and the boys next chapter. I f anyone would like a preview of next chapter just give me your e-mail address and ill send it to you. Well till next chapter it would be greatly appreciated if you all reviewed.  
  
Please remember to review, I find myself sometime forgetting to do that. Don't be like me, be a good person and review.  
  
Ja ne  
  
!REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
FoxyWolf 


	3. Reunited

Thank you all for the reviews. I started getting all my reviews for this and my other story and it just motivated me to go upstairs and write. Now for all of you that are reading my other story chapter 12 might not be up until Saturday or Sunday because im going away. Im going to bring my laptop to write the chapter but im not sure if ill be able to update where im going, I don't have wireless internet yet. But it will definitely be up on Sunday at the latest, and if I update on Sunday you'll probably get chapter 13 right away on Monday then.  
  
SORRY for the late update on this story and my other too. My dad went to Florida and my laptop went with him, with out my knowledge. I went to go get it from his car and I found out her had gone to Florida for a business meeting or something. Nobody ever tells me anything in this family. Oh, and then to make things better, since I just got my laptop I didn't have much saved on it and my dad decided he would use it for his work so he DELETED ALL MY STUFF including my chapters I had for this and living to die and a biology essay. I swear, I seriously need to chain this down in my room and put a lock on it. Now I have to rewrite the chapters and rewrite the essay. Grrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Come on people, if I owned inuyasha then would I be here writing fan fiction? I don't think so, all I own are my other characters  
  
Chapter 3: Reunited part 2  
  
The next morning, bright and early, Jakotsu was shaking her awake. "What time do you come in everyday, you're always here when I get here. Ayame was never on time. Not that you should be late. I was just wondering" Jakotsu immediately began his incessant chatter. Kagome groggily got up off the couch where she had been sleeping. She stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower while Jakotsu was busy going through all the clothes she now had, courtesy of kouga, trying to decide on what she would wear today.  
  
Kagome took a quick shower and then put on her robe and semi-dried her hair with her towel. Once she walked out Jakotsu was already shoving her back in to get dressed. So, kagome got dressed and then she was shoved into the chair before the vanity so Jakotsu could dry and style her hair. "You could just leave it down today" kagome told him but it didn't matter. Jakotsu was gonna do whatever he wanted with her, no matter how much she objected.  
  
Today he had her wearing a pair of professionally faded black jeans with a light gray tight tee shirt and he put her hair in a simple high ponytail. "What are we doing today?" kagome asked him. Usually she didn't have to dress up during the day while she waitresses, she only had to get fancy for when she sang. Jakotsu just stared at her for a minute and then slowly said "We, as in you, I and kouga, are going to go meet the people holding the event this weekend to plan out the specifics" kagome just nodded her understanding, even though she didn't want to go sit around with a bunch of rich snobs for hours on end to plan some stupid event.  
  
"This means you have to behave yourself. You have to make a good impression" Jakotsu told her seriously. Kagome was about to retort that she COULD behave herself when kouga walked in. "Uhhh, Jakotsu the plans have changed. We're not meeting them at their house now we're making it a lunch meeting, therefore she'll need something nicer to wear" he said. Jakotsu went, grumbling, back into kagomes closet while kouga turned to her. "Kagome, you will need to, um..." "Yes, yes I know, be a good little girl and behave. Jakotsu's already lectured me about it" she cut him off.  
  
"Good, good. Well then all I have to say is that we'll be leaving in about an hour, so make sure you two are ready. Being late would not make a good impression on them" he told them. Kouga then left to do whatever hotel managers did during the day. Kagome just turned back to Jakotsu as he came out of her closet with a black mini skirt and a black suit style jacket. She slipped the skirt on and then put the black jacket over her gray shirt, not buttoning it. Jakotsu came over to button her jacket. Kagome just knocked his hands away. "You need to make a good impression. Now let me button the jacket" Jakotsu told her sternly. "No. I hate things buttoned up or zipped" kagome said back to him.  
  
Jakotsu, ignoring her, went to button the jacket up again. Kagome just fought back. They continued like this for half an hour, both struggling over the jacket. Finally after five more minutes kouga came in while saying "Jakotsu, I was wondering whi..." he stopped when he saw the two rolling around on he floor. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked them. They both looked up, Jakotsu gripping the front of kagomes jacket and kagome gripping his hands. Both their hair was messed up and it looked as though Jakotsu was getting a black right eye.  
  
"Dammit, just button it" Jakotsu and kagome continued, totally ignoring kouga. "Hell no" they continued to roll around on the floor, kagomes hair now undone from its ponytail, was impairing her vision. Kouga walked forward, grabbing both of them trying to pull them apart, now joined in the rolling around. All of them yelling different things. The racket brought attention to them and hakkaku an ginta came running into the room. "Ahhh, what are you all doing?!?" they inquired. "Help me get them apart" they heard kougas voice from the ball of body parts.  
  
Within the next minute or so ginta and hakkaku holding back Jakotsu while kouga was holding back kagome. Somewhere between the beginning and where they were now the fight had turned from the buttons o an all out verbal abuse war. "You unshapely, uncivilized, no style sense twit" Jakotsu started yelling at her. "Me? ME? You're calling me that? Look at yourself you damn hypocrite, you..." kagome started to retaliate when kouga finally intervened again. "You two need to stop now!"  
  
They both finally stopped their struggling and looked at kouga. Everyone was silent for a full minute before... "Uhh, you can let go now" kagome finally said. Kouga slowly let go of is hold on her while the other two let go of Jakotsu. They all looked at each other and then "so, which tie goes better with this suit?" kouga asked what he had originally come in to ask. "That one" kagome and Jakotsu both pointed to a different tie. They both looked at each other and then started fighting all over again about bad taste and style. Kouga just looked skyward as though asking for help.  
  
"Uhh sir, we agree with Jakotsu on the tie thing. You should wear this one" Ginta and hakkaku whispered to him. Kouga nodded and put the tie the three men had chosen on. "Oh, yeah, side with him" kagome turned on the three. They all just started at her as if they were little boys who had just gotten caught doing something naughty. "Fine, ill just go sit in the car since obviously my opinion doesn't matter. Ill just let you girls pick your outfits out and do your make up by yourselves" kagome told them while walking out the door. The four men just watched her walk out before turning to each other.  
  
"Well, im ready, how about you Jakotsu?" kouga asked. "Yes, just let me brush my hair, now that that little twit messed it all up. Oh, and she still hasn't buttoned that damn jacket yet" he started to rant to himself as he went into the bathroom to grab a brush. Kouga just shook his head as he, ginta and hakkaku walked out. "We should be back by four. We'll eat at noon and then we'll discuss everything after that. If it looks like we're going to be longer then I'll call you. But we should be back by four if everything goes right" kouga told them while walking out to the car.  
  
Kouga was joined by Jakotsu at the doors as he was walking out. "Ready?" Jakotsu asked "Yeah, im just worried about kagome. Now we've made her mad" He answered. "We really need this event. It's always pulled in a lot of money and we also get a lot of recognition. We wouldn't be where we are today with out the Tokunawas. Mr. Tokunawa was the one who loaned me the money to start this hotel and he held the first big event we ever had. Just having him here got us a lot of the people that come here and it also got us a lot of our sponsors"  
  
'Hey, I finally got my way for once' kagome thought to herself while smirking in the car. She really hadn't cared about buttoning her jacket or kouga not listening to her on tie advice. Truth be told she had picked the other tie at the last second when he asked just to see what Jakotsu would say. Actually she had agreed with Jakotsu on the ties, just not out loud. She just wanted to make a little difference today. Normally everything was so perfect and planned and she just did as everyone said. Of course today probably wasn't the best day to act out. Now they probably think she was going to be bad at the meeting.  
  
'Naw, ill be just fine at this stupid meeting. Theres other days I can annoy them' she thought as she buttoned up her jacket. Just as she was buttoning the last button kouga rapped on the window. "You wanna move over there hun?" he asked. "No, I think ill drive thanks" kagome answered him while opening the door and grabbing the keys from him before he could say no. She then closed and locked her door. "Kagome this isn't funny. Give me the keys and move over" kouga said through the closed door. Kagome just rolled down the window as Jakotsu got into the front passengers seat. "Come on kouga, get in he back. We're going to be late so move it" she said while smiling innocently up at him.  
  
Kouga having no other choice got into the back seat. "Fine bu..." he was cut off as kagome went from zero to seventy in the time span of about five seconds. "Slow down!" kouga yelled and Jakotsu started muttering abut being too young to die and was gripping the edges of his seat. Kagome just ignored them and went even faster. They were speeding down the highway at eighty when kagome slammed on the brakes. "What did you do that for?!?" kouga all but yelled at her. "I just remembered...where exactly are we going? Where is this place?" kagome asked while turning around to face kouga. The look on his face was half astonishment and half amusement. The cars behind them were now blowing their horns, trying to make them move.  
  
"Get off at the next exit, its on the corner of fifth and main" he said while tightening his seat belt, "And im driv..." but again he was cut off when kagome slammed on the gas again. They were at the restaurant in five minutes. Just as she swerved into the parking lot, nearly missing a few cars, a yell for kouga was to be heard. "Kouga, my boy, right on time as usual" yelled a man in an Armani suit with long whit hair and golden eyes. 'Armani, figures' kagome thought to herself "See kouga, it's a good thing I drove or we would have been late" Kouga just gave her a look that clearly said 'shut up' while they walked toward the man.  
  
'He looks familiar' kagome thought to herself, 'Where have I seen him before....wait...he looks like those two guys I met' Kagome looked at the man carefully. She was broken from her thought however when the man in question walked over to her, extending his hand. "Inutaisho Tokunawa, and you are?" He said while taking her hand in his. "Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you" she said with a fake smile. "Quite a strong grip you have there young lady" he said while smiling warmly at her. "Yeah, well, I grew up around guys" kagome said, having a hard time keeping up the smile. Inutaisho noticed this and pulled her a little closer looking into her eyes. 'Something has happened in her past, something not good' he thought. Kagome could see he was about to ask her another question but was saved when kouga came up behind her and laying his hands on her shoulders, directed her away while saying "Shall we go in now, or are you waiting for your sons Mr. Tokunawa?"  
  
"Please, call me Inutaisho, we've known each other far too long for such formalities kouga. And about my sons, they are out of town for me on business, they won't be back until tomorrow. Why don't we go in now, I already made reservations. Shall we?" he said while offering his arm to kagome. She took the proffered arm and they walked into the restaurant closely followed by kouga and Jakotsu. As soon as they walked in a waiter rushed up to them "Your table is ready Mr. Tokunawa, follow me please" And so they followed the waiter to a corner booth in the back. "I'll be right back."  
  
They all sat down and got situated before Jakotsu turned to say something to Inutaisho, but before he could Inutaisho spoke up. "So, kagome, what is someone as pretty as you doing working for kouga here?" he asked jokingly. "I sing on the weekends and waitress during the week" she told him. He stared at her curiously, trying to figure her out. Kagome just held his eyes, watching him trying to figure her out. 'She doesn't seem to be one of those brainless twit kouga usually hires to sing for him. Like that Ayame he used to have, I heard she was fired, about time too, she was a horrendous singer. I wonder what she sings like?' were his thoughts on her.  
  
"Will you be singing this weekend, kagome?" he asked her. "Well that will be decided today from what im told, which isn't very much I might say" she answered him while looking distinctly to Jakotsu. "That's not true, we tell you things you just choose not to listen" Jakotsu immediately retaliated. "I only listen when its important, therefore whenever you open your mouth you can bet I am not listening. Does that tell you something?" she asked him innocently. Jakotsu narrowed his eyes and was about to open his mouth when kouga, sensing another verbal war coming on, cut in "Yes, that is why we are here, to discus the details for this weekend. We need to decide what the menu will be, how many people will be coming so we can ready the rooms, what songs you want,-if you have a preference for the music, what the times will be, the decorations and of course what the entertainment will be"  
  
"Kagome, would you mind singing for me?" Inutaisho asked her. "What? Right here, now?" she asked. "Yes" he said while nodding. Kagome, not really caring what everyone else thought and not being nervous at all began one of her favorite songs. She got through the first verse and chorus and was halfway through the second verse when Inutaisho held up his hand. "Well I think that settles one decision. Kagome you will definitely be singing this weekend and I leave the music choices and sons up to you" he said to her. 'Well, seems like kouga finally found someone with talent, I don't think I've head a voice like that in a long time' Inutaisho thought to himself as they all ordered their food.  
  
As they ate kouga and Inutaisho discussed the plans for everything else, Jakotsu putting his say in every once in a while. Kagome tuned them out as she was used to doing. She ate her food in silence, her mind wandering back to her tormented past as it usually did.  
  
~~Memory~~  
  
"Kagome, my love, you need to get up" naraku had come back into the room. Kagome just pulled the covers tighter over her naked, aching body. Kagome didn't want to open her eyes or get up. She wanted to lay there forever and never get up. She wanted to go back to the welcoming darkness of sleep. Waking up, getting up, facing *him* would make it all real. It would make last nights nightmare real. She wasn't ready to face him after what he had done last night. He had taken her against her will. He had said it was his gift to her on her fifteenth birthday. He had raped her, her body was defiled, dirty and she hated him even more for it.  
  
"Kagome, I know your awake. Now get up and get yourself cleaned. Or do I have to do it for you?" he suggested as he ripped the covers from her stiff body. Kagome quickly grabbed the robe he was holding from him and slipped it on. She then proceeded to walk to the bathroom, the pain between her legs giving her somewhat of a limp. Naraku watched her hobble to the bathroom with a sense of masculine pride at doing that to her. Now she really was his and no one else's. He was broken out of his thought when he heard the bathroom door slam shut.  
  
He regarded the shut door with narrowed eyes before walking over to it and opening it. He had removed the lock on his private bathroom after having to break it down five or six times when kagome had locked herself in. He walked in just as kagome was getting into the shower. Naraku, who hadn't yet taken a shower decided to join her. He quickly disrobed and got in with her before she knew what was going on. Once she did fell him though she turned around to give him the worst look she'd ever given him. "You know, if you leave your face like that it will stay that way" he said jokingly.  
  
Kagome, choosing to ignore him, made to get out of the shower. Naraku put out an arm to stop her, "And where do you think you're going?" Kagome just tried to go under his arm. He slammed her back into the wall, "I said, where do you think you're going?" he snarled while yanking her head to face him. Kagome just spit in his face while trying to get away. Too bad the spit washed off in the stream of water, not really having a physical effect on him, but that's not to say he wasn't mad. "I asked you a question and I expect to be answered" he said. "I was getting away from you, you filthy bastard" kagome growled out to him.  
  
After saying this kagome began to fiercely fight him. They began slamming back and forth in the shower. "Guess you shouldn't have taught me to fight back, huh" kagome said fiercely. "No, I like a challenge, makes me want you more" naraku said as he finally trapped her in the corner. And before kagome could respond nastily he had crashed his mouth down on hers, silencing her. Kagome kept her mouth tightly closed. Naraku brought her forward and then slammed her back against the wall. Kagome gasped as she felt her ribs crack and blood run down her back. Naraku took this opportunity to dip his tongue into her mouth. Kagome tried to break free but naraku held her tight. He brought his hands back and they had blood on them.  
  
"You see what happens when you don't obey me?" he said as if talking to a little child. "Now we have to take you to get bandaged up before the party" Naraku shut off the shower and toweling himself off he continued on to kagome. But before he could dry her she had grabbed the towel from him. "I can do it myself" she bit out. "Feisty, but you're hurt, I don't want you hurt even more. You seem to hurt yourself too much" he said. Kagome was about to tell him exactly who was hurting her and what she planned on doing about it when there came some hard knocking on the door.  
  
"Come on you two love birds! Lets go we're going to the club early" came ryougas voice. If there was one person kagome hated as much as naraku it was her older brother ryouga. He had killed her younger brother souta. "Yeah, I thought you two finished that last night, kami knows you were making enough noise" came soras crude remark followed by raucous laughter. "Get out here already!" Hiten yelled just as naraku appeared at the door with kagome in tow. "Hey boys, ill meet you at the club. First I've gotta take kagome to get her back fixed up, she hurt herself in the shower earlier" he told them while pulling a very pissed off kagome behind him.  
  
"In the shower, eh?" Sora said while elbowing naraku with a knowing smirk. The other just laughed. Kagome just glared at them all in turn. She hated all of them. "hat cha glaring at us for kagome? Not our fault you're clumsy. Good thing naraku was there to save you. Maybe tonight she'll thank you in bed naraku" Hiten said while smirking at him. "I'll thank him alright" Kagome snarled out while punching Hiten in the face with her free hand. She went to hit him again when naraku twisted both her arms behind her back. "You alright there Hiten?" Sora was asking between laughs. Naraku turned kagome around as Hiten stood up. He turned to her and while saying "Bitch" he slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"Not too hard now, wouldn't want to hurt her pretty little face" sora said sarcastically while grabbing her chin. "You need to learn some more respect missy" They all laughed and headed for the door. "We'll see you in about an hour then" Ryouga called over his shoulder as they left. "Lets go babe" Naraku said as he pushed her down the hall.  
  
~~End~~  
  
Inutaisho had been watching kagome while he supposedly had been listening to kouga. He didn't know why they still had these meetings, they did it the same every year, well except for the music and singers but that was already taken care of. He, like kagome, could act like they were listening intently when really there minds were on something, or rather someone else. Inutaisho had been watching her. Anyone else would have thought she was listening also, but he saw through the act he was currently pulling. He was watching her eyes. She might have been smiling but her eyes told otherwise. She seemed to be thinking of something, and it wasn't pleasant. He watched as she gripped her fork tighter and her hand began to shake. All of a sudden she looked up while clearing her throat. "If you'll all excuse me I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back" she said. Kouga nodded his head and she quickly stood up.  
  
Kagome had to get away from the table. She was loosing her grip, remembering all those horrible memories. Many more scenes had followed after that one, most of them worse. Then at the end she had relived the night of her fifteenth birthday again and it was too much. She had been trying to choke her fork and had looked up. Mr. Tokunawa had been looking intently at her. She had excused herself immediately. Now she was walking around aimlessly, trying to find the bathroom she was supposed to be going too.  
  
Kagome wandered around for a few more minutes before she went back to their table. As soon as she sat back down Inutaisho had looked at her. He noticed she seemed to be fine now, or so someone might think. When he looked closer he saw she was like his eldest son. She wore a mask to cover what she was feeling and thinking. Inutaisho, though, after many years of dealing with his two sons could see that something was really bothering her and he intended to find out what. But all too soon, before he could talk to her it was time to leave. They were walking outside and shaking hands. He made sure to talk to kagome last.  
  
As kouga and Jakotsu were walking to the car Inutaisho yelled "Kouga, you don't mind if I borrow this beauty for a minute. I have some sheet music in my car that I'd like her to have. I think she would do justice to these songs" Kouga just nodded yes and then yelled back "Alright, we'll meet you at your car. Where are you parked?" Mr. Tokunawa pointed to the right while saying "Theres a small business over there. Im in that parking lot" Kouga looked confused for a minute before saying "Why are you parked over there?" Mr. Tokunawa just laughed and said "Good luck getting over there in your car through that traffic" and then he grabbed kagomes arm and started walking away.  
  
In that brief instant when he had grabbed her arm naraku had flashed across her minds eye while she heard 'I promise it won't hurt...much' and then she was walking with Inutaisho to his car. What she didn't know was that Inutaisho had seen the look in her eyes when he grabbed her and had immediately let go. Kagome hadn't noticed this though. Now they were standing at the street corner while the traffic roared by. Kagome turned to Mr. Tokunawa while saying "Mr. Tokunawa, you don't really have music for me do you?" He looked at her and then smiled.  
  
"No, actually I do have music for you but I also have a question. I didn't want to ask it in front of the others, I figured you wouldn't answer. Actually I don't think you'll answer me now but im going to ask anyways" He said as they came to his car. Kagome looked up at him, face blank, waiting for his question. "What troubles you? Others might not see I but I do. I know something has happened and it's always better to talk about it" he told her, staring into her eyes, looking for a reaction. Kagome looked back at him, she had never told anyone her past, but for some reason she felt as if she could tell him. She opened her mouth and Inutaisho really thought she was going to answer him. He had only met her once but he felt as if he had known her for a long time. 'She looks familiar but I can't place her' he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome felt like she'd met him before. She wanted to tell him, she felt as if she could actually trust someone and that someone was him. 'Yes, I can tell him, I will tell him' she resolved. She opened her mouth to start when a horn beeped and both of them spun around to see kouga and Jakotsu pulling into the lot. In that instant kagome knew she was being foolish. She could never tell him, she didn't even know him. Inutaisho watched as her eyes became hard again and he knew she wouldn't talk now. "You have music for me Mr. Tokunawa?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'll get them for you" he said, while promising himself he'd talk to her later. He pulled out a folder from his car and handed it to her. "I don't care about any other songs you want to sing or what you have the band play but I would like you to sing these songs. It would mean a great deal to me" he said holding her eyes with his. His eyes captured kagomes curiosity. They had earlier too. That golden color. The same as the two boys in the park. "I will, sir" she answered him. He nodded and then extended his hand "Well, kagome, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we meet again soon" Kagome took his hand and responded "It was an honor to meet you too, sir, especially after all the good things I've heard about you" They let go and kagome walked away to kougas car.  
  
"Get the music?" Jakotsu asked as she got in the back seat this time. Kouga was driving this time. "Yeah" was her simple answer. She was silent the whole way home, looking at the music. When they got back to the hotel kouga and Jakotsu went off to order everything and to tell the workers what needed to be done. It was Wednesday, everyone would be arriving on Thursday night, with the whole event starting Friday afternoon. Kagome went to her dressing room and sat on the couch still looking through the music.  
  
The words were beautiful and she couldn't wait to sing it with the band tomorrow at practice. She got up and went to go take a shower and then put on a pair of loose white pants with a plain white shirt as well. She came back and sat on the couch picking up the music again. She couldn't take her eyes off it. She looked at the clock and saw that nobody would be down to have dinner with her for another few hours or so. She stood up, and taking the folder of sheet music and words with her, left her room. She wandered around until she found the room she was looking for.  
  
Earlier that week she had bee wandering around the huge hotel, going through the room that ere seldom used, most on the main floor where there weren't any hotel rooms for guests. She had stumbled upon an old grand piano. Kagome, in her spare time in narakus capture had taught herself to play. Over the past couple of days she had gone out and bought new strings for the broken ones and had been tuning the piano, another handy trick she had taught herself at narakus. It had been the one thing he had let her do, play the piano. More then she would have liked he had sat with her while she had played, and he had often made her sing for him too.  
  
Now she had finally finished with it and was ready to play it. She sat down and took out the sheets of music. She cracked her fingers and then laid them on the keys. She was about to play when she heard voices outside. She got up, looked out into the hallway and saw workers at the other end directing other workers around. This room was at the end of a hall and they weren't coming this way. Kagome ducked back in and shut the door. Sitting back down on the bench she arched her back and then began to play. She played the song through once and then looked at the words as she played it through a second time. Now she began to sing.  
  
The words came easy, as did the keys. She played and sang the first song and then continued to go through and learn the other three as well. At the end of three hours she had gone through all the songs at least five times. She absolutely loved them. One in particular was her favorite. One thing kagome did notice about these songs was that they seemed to be in her memory, in her very soul. When she went to look to see what they were called on her way back to her room she was perplexed but not really surprised to see they didn't have names. For some reason this just seemed right to her.  
  
She was walking down the hall to her room when she heard knocking. She rounded the corner and saw kouga, Jakotsu, ginta and hakkaku standing at her door with dinner. Normally they just came in but today they were knocking because they were holding the food, all the other workers being to busy to bring them dinner. Kagome rushed forward and opened the door for them. Once they were all sitting around her room, ginta stretched out on the couch, hakkaku in the black leather chair , kouga taking the other one and kagome on the floor, kouga spoke up.  
  
Kagome already off in her own little world of memories expecting them to be talking about the weekend didn't hear him the first time he called her name. "Kagome?" she looked up to see them al staring at her. "Yes?" she asked "Where were you when we got hear just now?" he asked. "Oh, I got bored so I went for a walk" she told him simply. "You had the music Mr. Tokunawa gave you. Why?" Ginta asked, having already been informed about the music being one of the music directors. "I was going over it, you know learning it so I would have a fell for it tomorrow when we practice" she said. "Good, good. Finally someone who takes there job seriously. Ayame never prepared n advance, and was always late" hakkaku nodded approvingly of her behavior.  
  
After that the talk turned to business again. But this time kagome actually listened instead of returning to her past. Actually it was good she listened too because she was frequently asked questions and her opinion, especially when it came to the music and the songs. They had to plan everything out tonight so they could run right through practice tomorrow. "Kagome, I'll be here early tomorrow to get that music so the band can learn it before you sing with it. You keep it tonight to memorize the words and all" Hakkaku said on his way out. Ginta nodded his head in goodbye and walked with hakkaku down the hall, discussing the music for tomorrow again, even though it was already planned out. Koga stayed behind.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked softly. Kagome looked at him closely before answering. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kouga looked at her and then slowly said "I don't know. You seem...troubled" he struggled to explain it. Even he wasn't exactly sure of what he saw wrong with her. "You're different kagome, a good different, but I can't help feel that theres something troubling you, deeply troubling you. You know im always here to talk to. Talking usually helps problems, even if its just to get the weight of carrying that problem by yourself off your shoulders. Sometimes others can see the solution when you can't" he told her while smiling a bit.  
  
Kagome just looked at him. She was overwhelmed. She wasn't used to people actually caring, or asking her if se was alright. She looked at his concerned face and said "Some problems can't be fixed, kouga. Some problems are better left alone, especially ones that are in the past" He looked at her, her eyes were so sad in the moment, but only that moment. Once he had blinked her eyes ere back to their blank state, though he thought he saw a change, a bit of a spark that hadn't been there before. In that moment when kagomes eyes had shown her true sadness, just for that second, she had decided she would put the past behind her and live her life. She wouldn't let narakus shadow haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
Kagome went to bed, heart and soul feeling much lighter then it had in years with her new resolution to start over. She slept that night, with no dreams of naraku, just a peaceful sleep she had never had before. She woke up the next morning ready to take on the world. She got up off the couch just as Jakotsu walked in. "Go take a shower" he said while going to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. Kagome went in and turned the hot water on, letting it run over her body she decided she had never enjoyed a shower quite like she was today. She got out and didn't even argue once with Jakotsu as he made her wear a pair of gray pants and a plain white shirt like the one she had on the other night or when he pulled her hair into a French twist.  
  
Together she and Jakotsu made their way to he stage. Once they got there kagome and kouga sat at a table and ate breakfast as they watched ginta, hakkaku and Jakotsu organize the band. They listened as the band practiced, kagome wincing every once in awhile when they didn't get it right. Kouga noticed this and just smiled while shaking his head. They finished their breakfast and then went to calm down Jakotsu who was going crazy over the bands outfits and freaking out on them. 'Talk about having a nervous breakdown' kagome thought 'and over clothes no less'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go. Again sorry for the late update. For those of you who are reading my other story the next chapter should be out by this weekend. I just started rewriting it but im going to go as fast as I can, plus I've got a general idea, seeing as how I've already written it once.  
  
Please review. It is greatly appreciated and if I have my laptop I usually update quicker because when I get your opinions I feel motivated to write right away, so review, review and review some more.  
  
Ja ne  
  
FoxyWolf 


	4. Reunited pt2

Hello everyone. I am so _sorry_ about it taking so long, its just I've been super busy (and in trouble) and I just havent had time to update. Again im sorry. But now that's its summer and baseball is done (not to mention summer health) I have more time. But sadly, starting in august I will become busy again with school stuff. But im going to try very hard to find time to update more often. My goal is to be able to update every other week. One week this story and the next my other story, 'Living To Die', which you should all read if you havent already (and review please!). I was so shocked to realize I hadn't updated since February. SORRY. But with exams and school in general, and then summer school and baseball and color guard I just didn't have time and it seemed to just fly by. Then I stayed up all last night and I had watched inuyasha, twice might add lol, and it just got me in the mood to write. So, here I am now, at 5:30 in the morning writing this for you.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Come on guys, do you really think I own them. And I thought you were smarter then that. J/k! I love you all!  
  
**Chapter 4: Reunited part 3** (and yes, kagome will definitely be reunited with sango this time)  
  
_Last time..._  
  
_Together she and Jakotsu made their way to he stage. Once they got there kagome and kouga sat at a table and ate breakfast as they watched ginta, hakkaku and Jakotsu organize the band. They listened as the band practiced, kagome wincing every once in awhile when they didn't get it right. Kouga noticed this and just smiled while shaking his head. They finished their breakfast and then went to calm down Jakotsu who was going crazy over the bands outfits and freaking out on them. 'Talk about having a nervous breakdown' kagome thought 'and over clothes no less'  
_  
This time...  
  
After they had calmed Jakotsu down, promising him he could redesign the bands outfits, kagome sat Indian style on the stage with a bunch of sheet music in front of her. They were the songs she would be singing this weekend. They were going to have a rehearsal in about 5 minutes since they would be playing tomorrow night.  
  
It was Friday and all the guests would be arriving that afternoon, though, inutaisho and his sons and their friends were supposed to be arriving earlier then the rest. Then later that night there would be a formal dinner where inutaisho would make his speech, and it was also a charity event, kagome had found out earlier that day. All the guests would be donating money and people from all the charities would be present tonight also.  
  
"Kagome, we're ready to go when you are" the conductor of the band told her.  
  
"Im ready" she replied.  
  
And so they practice until one when kouga called it to a halt, telling them all they needed to get cleaned up for the Tokunawas would be arriving in an hour and a half. Kouga walked over to Kagome closely followed by Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
"Kagome, go take a shower and then Jakotsu will be in to show you what to wear for this afternoon. Then, when your ready come to my office and I will explain what we'll all be doing when the Tokunawas arrive. Okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure thing boss man" Kagome said with a mock salute.  
  
Kouga had noticed she was in a good mood today. She had been acting playful all morning, and quite frankly, he liked this side of her better. He liked seeing her smile. Why, he was sure, exempting the shows where she had to smile, that he had seen her smile more today then in the past week or so. He watched as she walked off to her room and then turned to leave to go get himself ready.  
  
Kagome walked into her dressing room, which had now become more of a home to her then she had known in a long, long time. She walked into the bathroom and got into the shower thinking about her life now.  
  
'I really do like it here. This would be so perfect if I knew it was going to last, but I know eventually Naraku is going to catch up with me.' she thought sadly. 'I wish I could just be rid of him, and live my life the way I want to. I wish I could just forget the past and sing here. I've finally got some friends, a good job that pays well and a nice boss. Well I might as well enjoy it while I can'  
  
Kagome got out of the shower just as Jakotsu, who had quit knocking and now just let himself in, barged through her door and grabbed her just as she was walking out of the bathroom. Kagome, still in her towel, was dragged into the closet with him, shown the grey skirt and white blouse she was to wear, and then shut in the closet to change. When she was done, and moderately dry, she came out of the closet and was immediately put in the chair before the vanity where Jakotsu set to work putting her hair into a French twist, which had become her almost regular hairstyle. As he worked, Jakotsu continually talked. Kagome had become used to it by now, not that she listened, but it would have come as a shock if one day he came in and was silent. She would have thought he were depressed or something to that extent.  
  
When they were done they walked up to Kougas office where Ginta and Hakkaku were already waiting for them with kouga. Kouga, and Jakotsu, both wearing Armani, looked very handsome indeed, Kagome noted as she entered the room. Ginta and Hakkaku, both dressed to impress themselves but not to that degree also looked good as well. But being the entertainment directors they were not expected to mingle with the people, just to be around and make sure everything went off without a hitch.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, good. Now I can begin, Please, everyone, sit down" Kouga said to them all.  
  
Everyone sat down. Kagome took the floor as was her custom. Kouga, looking at her as she found a position she could sit in with the skirt on, smiled fondly at her. Over the past month he had grown feeling for her. He loved how she acted, never caring what people thought, and her fiery attitude. He smiled at her when she looked up and met his eyes. It had always amused him how she preferred to sit on the floor instead of in a chair. But Kagome was just like that.  
  
"Okay, now as you all know, everything starts today. The Tokunawas will be arriving shortly o ill make this brief. The guest arrive this afternoon later, then tonight is the benefit dinner for the charities and Mr.Tokunawa will make his customary speech. Tomorrow there will be a brunch which you all must attend," he said while specifically looking at Kagome and watching the corners of her mouth turn down, "and then tomorrow night, Kagome, you will be on and off singing and being host to the younger Tokunawas and their friends" he finished and saw Kagome fully frown now.  
  
"Do I really have to tend to his sons?" Kagome asked, eyes pleading with Kouga. She had been trying to get out of it since she had been told.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, im afraid you do. And you have to be nice as well" he added the last part as an after thought. "The party will most likely go on till late on Saturday so brunch on Sunday will be an hour later then usual. And then on Sunday night you will again be singing and playing host, Kagome. It shouldn't run as late on Sunday though, and then on Monday the guests will all be leaving."  
  
"Okay" they all said in unison.  
  
"Well, now that you're all clear on the weekend we need to go downstairs to meet the Tokunawas," Kouga instructed.  
  
They all headed down to the main lobby. Kagome grumbling all the way and walking ver slowly. Kouga, noticing her slowness, hurried back to her and, putting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her forward more quickly said,  
  
"Come on Kagome, they'll be here any minute"  
  
"I know..."Kagome grumbled, "who cares" she said this last part more quietly.  
  
Kouga in his rush to hurry her along didn't pay attention to exactly what she was saying. He and Kagome arrived in the lobby just as the Tokunawas were walking in.  
  
"Now be nice" Kouga hissed in Kagomes ear while pushing her forward before going off to shake hands with Mr.Tokunawa. Kagome straightened her blouse and turned around to greet his sons and their friends courteously but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.  
  
It was the four boys from the park. Now she knew Mr.Tokunawa had to be the two boys father. They all had the same silver hair and golden eyes. The older, more reserved one, was glaring at her. The younger one was looking at hr with great interest, as was the one with the short black hair and violet eyes. The other boy, who had black hair and green eyes was looking around as if searching for someone, but when he saw Kagome he immediately stopped. They looked at each other, Kagome getting the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.  
  
They all just stared at each other until...  
  
"Welcome the 'The Shikon'" Kagome said very stiffly. She hadn't forgotten her promise to Kouga to be nice. And now she knew this was going to be difficult.  
  
"Why thank you Kagome" inuyasha said with a wicked grin. Kagome briefly thinking on how he knew her name before remembering she had given it to them all those weeks ago in the park.  
  
"You work here" it wasn't a question from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No, I just stand around in the lobby and welcome people because im jst a nice person like that" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow and pointed to his luggage.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Now if you would be so kind to take our stuff to our rooms" he said while tossing her their room keys. Kagomes eyebrow started to twitch and she threw the keys as hard as she could back at him. Sesshoumaru caught the keys easily and again raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Im not your damn bellboy so you can take your own fucking stuff to your own rooms" Kagome told him scathingly.  
  
The boys just looked at her in interest, surprised at the language she used. Sesshoumaru on the other hand enjoyed making her angry. For some reason he felt a need to entice her temper. He wanted to make her flare up at him. This could be because most people feared him and would never dream of fighting with him or were stupid and had learned their lesson. But she was different. She didn't fight with him on an off chance of ignorance, no, she fought back on purpose. And he liked it. At first he thought this was going to be another boring even he was obligated to attend, but now he thought it would prove interesting.  
  
"Come now Kagome, is that how we treat or guests?" Kouga said while coming up to them. Giving Kagome a warning glare that said she better get her act in shape, he walked over and shook hands with all the boys. Mr.Tokunawa also came over, shaking Kagomes hand and asking how she was.  
  
"How are you, my dear. Doing well I hope?" Inutaisho asked her.  
  
"Fine, thank you" she replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Would you care to show us to our rooms so we may get ready for tonight?" Inutaisho asked her.  
  
"Of course...right this way" Kagome said as Inutaisho took her arm and she led them up the grand staircase.  
  
"Nice place" Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"Well, we are the best in the city" Kagome said while turning to him with another one of her prize-winning fake smiles.  
  
"So....this will be your room, sir" Kagome said while opening a door for Inutaisho and then handing him the key.  
  
"Thank you Kagome. I hope to see you tonight then" he thanked her.  
  
"I'm sure you will seeing as how my job requires me to be there" Kagome told him.  
  
Once Inutaisho closed his door on them all Kagomes fake smile vanished in an instant. She turned to the others.  
  
They all stared at each other.  
  
A wheel squeaked from a laundry cart down the next hallway.  
  
Crickets chirped through the open window at the end of the hall.  
  
Miroku shifted from side to side.  
  
"So..." Inuyasha said intelligently.  
  
Kagome just raised both eyebrows at him.  
  
"Err...Im Inuyasha, this is Sesshoumaru, that's Miroku and he's Kohaku" He finally said. "And we know who you are. Kagome Higurashi"  
  
Kagome wasn't paying attention though. She knew she had seen that boy with the black hair and green eyes before, and now she knew from where.  
  
"Kohaku?" she asked, while stepping toward him. He backed up, looking at her as if she were deranged. Kagome had a strange look in her eyes and Kohaku didn't quite like it.  
  
"Kohaku...don't you remember me?" She asked him while stepping closer. He looked closely at her and then something clicked.  
  
The other three just looked from Kagome to Kohaku, wondering what was going on.  
  
'Wait, she said her name was Kagome...it couldn't be her... could it?' he thought to himself. He knew when his sister was little she had made friends with the neighbor girl named Kagome. But he had never known her last name. He remembered how much joy for life she had brought to him. He also remembered she was beaten at home. More then once he had fought off he father or brother for her. He remembered one time when her brother had almost broken her arm. They had made Kagome stay over at their place for two weeks and he had gone over and beat Ryouga himself.  
  
'But....she was killed...it cant be her' he thought.  
  
But when he looked into her eyes, so unlike any he had seen in so many years, he knew. It had to be her. It had too.  
  
"Yes" he finally said while pulling her into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"I thought they killed you. How are you alive? Where have you been all these years? What happened that day at your house? Sango came running home screaming of your murder" He asked her very quickly.  
  
"Long story" Kagome said quickly as he let her go. "Where's Sango? I've been looking for her. I went back to your house two years ago, but no one was there." Kagome told him.  
  
"Kagome...I donno how to say this..." Kohaku started to say.  
  
"What, is Sango ok? Nothings happened to her, right?" she asked quickly.  
  
"No, no its nothing like that, its just that she works here. You must not have looked hard enough" Inuyasha said while laughing.  
  
Kagome just turned around to stare at Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked him carefully.  
  
"Sango works here. Shes the cook. Works in the kitchen. I cant believe you didn't know this if you were looking for her. Wouldn't the first thing you'd do be to ask your co-workers or boss or something, or look her up?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome, ready to tell him exactly why she hadn't asked around was saved the trouble of losing her voice from yelling by Kohaku grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hall while saying "Come on. We'll go see her now, im sure if she knew you worked here she would have come to see you before"  
  
"Hey! What about our rooms?" Miroku called after them.  
  
Kagome just threw the keys back at them.  
  
"Here, just pick a room from these" she told them as they turned the corner.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
Sango was working hard making all the food for that nights dinner. She was just about to put the finishing touches on a huge cake when her brother burst through the doors.  
  
"Sis...look who I found!" he said excitedly.  
  
"I don't care that you found Miroku, I know he gets lost a lot. You should just leave him lost. Be better for everyone" Sango grumbled.  
  
"Sango?" she heard a female ask. Sango looked up and dropped what she was holding.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were walking towards the door that lead into the kitchen when they heard a scream. And then, seconds later, a blur shot through the doors and landed on the floor ten feet away. It looked at though Sango and Kagome had been reunited again. They both got up and hugged each other.  
  
"Kagome...I have to finish for tonight but you'll be there right? I have so much to tell you and so much I want to ask. I thought they had killed you" Sango said while hugging her best friend once more.  
  
"Yeah, ill be there tonight. I have so much to ask you to" Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru notice how Kagome neglected to say how much she had to TELL Sango. He wondered what happened. Why they thought she had been killed.  
  
"Why don't we all go to a club or something after the benefit dinner tonight. I know those things are very boring and I also know id like to get to know you better, Kagome" Inuyasha proposed to them all.  
  
They all nodded there heads. Kagome only agreeing because she wanted to spend time with Sango.  
  
After the plans for later were set, they left Sango to her work. They all headed back upstairs. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were to share a room as were Kohaku and Miroku. There was a door in the middle joining their rooms. Miroku and Kohaku headed towards theirs and Kagome followed Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha into theirs.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asked her icily as she shut the door.  
  
"Babysitting you like I was told to" Kagome answered him indifferently, going over to sit on the couch.  
  
"I don't mind it" Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru just narrowed his eyes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Inuyasha, however, went over and sat on the couch next to Kagome. She looked at him. He looked at her.  
  
"I think we got off to a bad start. Lets try again. Hi Im Inuyasha." He said while extending his hand. Kagome just looked at him as if she didn't know what he was.  
  
But she did shake his hand.  
  
"Strong grip" Inuyasha remarked.  
  
And that's how the rest of their time together went. Inuyasha trying to make conversation, Kagome giving short answers and Sesshoumaru taking a shower. When Sesshoumaru was done Inuyasha got up to go and take his shower.  
  
"Be nice" he said to Sesshoumaru as they passed. Sesshoumaru just narrowed his eyes and went to sit across from Kagome on the other couch. They glared at each other the entire time Inuyasha was getting ready. Finally when he was done, and Miroku and Kohaku also joined them, they all headed down to the ballroom of the hotel where the dinner would be held.  
  
Kagome noticed how both Tokunawa brothers wore Armani, just like there father. Miroku and Kohaku also being in Armani as well. Kagome looked around and saw Jakotsu walking toward her in...surprise, surprise, Armani.  
  
"Kagome...um, Kouga forgot to tell you this. There is also going to be dancing" he said hesitantly.  
  
"Okay?" Kagome said, not having much interest in the subject.  
  
"Umm...yunedooeraress" he said very quickly.  
  
"Japanese Jakotsu, I don't speak jibberish" she said annoyed.  
  
"You, uh, need to wear, a um, dress" he finally said.  
  
"What?" Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Ummm, you need to wear a dress and dance" he said.  
  
"No" said Kagome simply.  
  
"Kagome, you have to. Its required of you. Now come with me and put the dress on. I don't wanna fight you, im already stressed way to much and I don't need this right now" Jakotsu told her.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Fine, give me the damn dress" she complied to his request.  
  
The boys watched as Jakotsu hurried Kagome away to get dressed. In the meantime Inuyasha set out to find his dad. He walked around the hotel for a bit before finally finding him in the hotel lounge.  
  
"Hey dad" he greeted.  
  
"Inuyasha...what did you do?" he joked around.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Actually I had a question" he said.  
  
"Well, ask away son" he invited.  
  
"Do you know whats up with Kagome. I mean, why is she like that. You've met her before. Was she like Sesshoumaru then too, or do I just bring out that side in her?" he added the last part with a grin.  
  
"No, son. I don't know. She seems to have a troubled past. Maybe we should lock her and Sesshoumaru in a room till they feel like smiling again" he joked again.  
  
"I like that idea, I say we go with it" Inuyasha agreed in good fun.  
  
"Okay, dad, well I guess ill see you later then" he waved goodbye.  
  
At the benefit dinner/dance  
  
"Where id kagome?" Kouga asked Jakotsu anxiously.  
  
"Well I took her to her room and gave her the dress, the I had to leave again to go help with a boy who was freaking out about a rip in his tux. Some people, freaking out over clothes. Imagine that?" he said, while walking off to mingle.  
  
"Yes, imagine" Kouga said while grinning and watching his friend walk off. He decided to go find Kagome himself. He walked down to the club and then backstage to her dressing room. Once he got there he knocked on her door. He heard someone rushing around and what sounded like a table or chair falling to the floor.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay in there?" he called through the door.  
  
"Im fine, be right there" She answered.  
  
The door to her dressing room opened and Kouga saw her back out. Then, when she turned around, he felt his mouth drop open. She was absolutely stunning in a floor length black satin dress. It was strapless with crossing ties across her back. Two slits went up to her upper thighs on both sides. Kagome looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and offered her his arm. Kagome took it and they walked back down the hall together.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful" Kouga complimented her.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself" Kagome joked with him.  
  
Kouga liked this side of her so much better, This playful, happy, joking side. He wondered what could have happened to her to make her so cold most of time. Though he would admit she was opening up more and relaxing. But when she had first joined them she had always spent time alone and had never talked unless it was work related. Not to mention she had fought them on almost everything. Now she was almost agreeable with.  
  
Inuyasha had been standing towards a corner talking with Kohaku when he saw them. Kouga and Kagome were walking arm in arm through the double doors. For those few seconds Kagome was all he saw. She was smiling...and he thought he had never seen anyone more beautiful then her at that moment. Kohaku noticed that something had caught Inuyashas attention and turned to see what it was. Then he saw her. Kagome. And she was beautiful. He watched as his sister ran up to her and grabbed her away from Kouga after saying something to him.  
  
They watched as Sango dragged Kagome over to them.  
  
"Come on Kagome, you look great!" Sango was saying.  
  
"I hate dresses" Kagome grumbled.  
  
"Why? You look stunning in them. I'd think you would like wearing them" Inuyasha remarked while putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere" Kagome told him while ducking away from him to stand between Sango and Kohaku.  
  
"Nice try...now let me show you how a real man does it" Miroku whispered in Inuyashas ear. Sesshoumaru and Miroku, who had been on the other side of the room, had now rejoined them.  
  
"Hello Kagome" Miroku greeted. She nodded her head in acknowledgment.  
  
Miroku went to stand next to her.  
  
"I have a question..."he began.  
  
"Not again..." Sango said while shaking her head.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Will you..."  
  
"Stop right there mister!"  
  
"...do me the honor..."  
  
"I mean it! Stop!"  
  
"...of bearing my child?"  
  
SLAP!  
  
CRASH!  
  
Sango slapped him hard across the face right before Kagome went a punched him...thus causing him to fly backward into the wall six feet away.  
  
"I told him to stop. But dose he ever listen? No, he..." and Sango went into a tirade about Miroku and his lecherous ways.  
  
Sango stomped off, Kohaku going after her to try and calm her down. Miroku lay on the floor...unconscious. That left Kagome with the Tokunawa brothers.  
  
'Oh joy' she thought.  
  
'I wonder what shes thinking about right now' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a little bow.  
  
Before Kagome could politely tell him no she was shoved into his arms by Sango with a "Of course she would...right Kagome?"  
  
"Ugh...Right, what she said" Kagome sad slowly and quietly as she was pulled out onto the dance floor by Inuyasha, sending Sango a death glare. And was it just her luck... or did fate like making her mad. Of course it would be a slow song...and of course Inuyasha had to pull her as close as he could.  
  
'She smells so good' Inuyasha thought as he put his face in her hair as they twirled around the dance floor, 'like vanilla and sukura blossoms'  
  
Sesshoumaru now stood by himself on the side. He didn't mind though, he liked being alone. He watched as his brother made Kagome go and dance with him. It amused him to no end to watch as Kagome tried to get away and every time his brother would pull her back. That adoring look in his eyes.  
  
'Maybe I should have some fun' Sesshoumaru thought evilly as he eyes Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out onto the dance floor toward them.  
  
Kagome had been trying to get away from Inuyasha for the past ten minutes but was beginning to see it was pointless to keep on trying. He simply would not let her go. She was about to tell him she had some important business to discuss with his father when she noticed Sesshoumaru walking towards them. She couldn't help but look. He demanded respect. He locked eyes with her as Inuyasha twirled and then dipper her. Just as the song ended Inuyasha noticed his brother.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" he asked.  
  
"A dance" was his indifferent reply.  
  
"Um, I donno how to tell you this...but were both guys, not to mention brothers. I don't think that would go over to well with all of dads friends" Inuyasha joked.  
  
Kagome cracked a true smile. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha. You know who I was asking" he said while looking a Kagome whose smile instantly vanished at the thought of dancing with the jerk.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately brushed past Inuyasha an grabbed Kagome by the waist. Inuyasha stomped off the floor to go and find Miroku or someone. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had led Kagome farther onto the dance floor as the next song started up. Kagome was so surprised that she didn't even object.  
  
He twirled her around and then pulled her into his arms. He watched as Inuyasha stomped off the floor, probably in search for the others. He smiled inwardly at aggravating his brother. Now he looked down at Kagome. She seemed to be o in her own little world, not paying a bit of attention. This angered him to no end. Nobody ignored Sesshoumaru. He quickly twirled her again and put her into a dip so low she was forced to come back and hold onto him tighter for fear of falling. She looked up into his eyes as he leaned over her and he saw fear.  
  
'Good, she should fear me' he thought while bringing her back up and against him.  
  
As soon as they started dancing and Kagome looked into Sesshoumarus eyes, she saw a look of sadistic enjoyment there that reminded her to much of a stare from someone else. Immediately she was driven back to her tormented past filled with Narakus laugh and stare. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice when Sesshoumaru looked down at her. So when he immediately twirled her and then dipped her so low she was forced to hold tighter she quickly was brought back to the present. But not all the way.  
  
She had been thinking back to a ball Narakus father had given. She had been forced to dance with Naraku. Right as she was remembering being dipped by Naraku, Sesshoumaru had dipped her. That was why when she looked into his eyes she had seen Naraku instead. That was why she had been filled with fear and had shown it.  
  
Kagome came back all the way as they began again. Sesshoumaru looked pleased about something. You couldn't see it on his face but you could tell it in his eyes. She briefly wondered what that was about but decided against dwelling on it. She just let him lead her around the dance floor. He was a wonderful dancer. She just let herself go.  
  
Eventually, the music stopped and Sesshoumaru let her go, leaving one arm casually draped on her hip. They all looked towards the stage. Inutaisho was up there at the mike. It was now time for him to make his speech and then for everyone to put there share forth towards the charities. Then it would be time to eat.  
  
After this was all done Sesshoumaru led her to the head table where, along with the Tokunawas and their close friends, Kagome, Kouga, Jakotsu and a couple of other important people were sitting. He pulled out a chair next to him. Inutaisho sat at the head of the table with his sons each on one side. Then Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru while Kouga sat across from her next to Inuyasha. Sango sat on Kagomes other side and they talked all through dinner, interrupted only when Miroku got a little too friendly or someone spoke to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were strangely silent through all of dinner. Inuyasha glaring at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru either looking at Kagome or moving slightly closer to her, just to tick him off. Kagome, of course, unaware of the silent brotherly fight, did nothing to stop it.  
  
"So Kagome...do you still go crazy when somebody mentions oden?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Oden! Where!?" Kagome said automatically.  
  
Sango laughed. "I guess I can take that as a yes" she answered her own question as Kagome and Kohaku joined in laughing. This causing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to look up from their silent glares.  
  
"What are you all laughing about?" Inuyasha snapped at them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho said sharply, "Is that how you ask?"  
  
"No" Inuyasha answered somewhat subdued.  
  
"We're just talking about old times when we were younger" Kohaku explained.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and then went back to his glaring contest with Sesshoumaru, who he noticed had moved closer to Kagome while he had been distracted and was now smirking evilly at him.  
  
'I donno what he thinks hes doing but im going to get him back' Inuyasha promised himself in his mind.  
  
When the dinner was over the dancing resumed again.  
  
"Kagome, may I have the pleasure of a dance?" Inutaisho asked her as they all got up.  
  
"Sure" she said and let him lead her out onto the floor.  
  
They danced for two songs before Inutaisho excused himself to go meet with some important someone who Kagome didn't know. But she wasn't alone for long. Kohaku came up and asked her for a dance which Kagome gladly accepted.  
  
"Im so glad you're back" he told her as they danced.  
  
"Me too" she agreed.  
  
"You know, Sango and I really missed you. For awhile there we thought that maybe you had gotten away and were live, but Sango was littler then and swore she had seen you poisoned. They knocked you out with colophon, I take it?" he continued.  
  
Kagome nodded, not liking where the conversation was leading.  
  
"Kagome, who is the they? Who took you? Who killed your family? Killed Souta?" he asked this all very quickly.  
  
Kagome just looked at him and shook her head. Whether he thought this meant she didn't know or didn't want to tell him now she didn't care, as long as he dint push the subject.  
  
Kohaku looked into her eyes and saw the deep desperation and fear there. He immediately pushed away any thoughts of continuing on that path of conversation. Instead he brought up happier memories of stuff they had done together as kids. It seemed to take her mind off of what had caused that look in her eyes, and for that he was glad. Hay danced for a few more songs and then made there way over to a table where Inuyasha and Sango had just sat down at, done with their dancing as well.  
  
"Sango, would you care to dance?" Miroku came over and asked her.  
  
Sango blushed deeply, and Kagome noticed something she hadn't seen before. Sango like Miroku.  
  
"Of course she would" Kagome answered for her while pushing her forward.  
  
Sango mouthed back 'what are you doing' as she was pulled onto the floor.  
  
"Just paying you back for earlier" Kagome said quietly, referring to when Sango had pushed he to Inuyasha.

_Okay, yay, I finally updated. Im going to try and update my other story now, but it might not be for a bit. This upcoming month is going to be really busy for me. But I am going to try really hard to update this and my other story more often. Till then...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean the world to me and would make me want to write the next chapter more quickly! So review, review, review. Long ones would be greatly appreciated. I gladly accept flames as_ _well.  
_  
Ja ne  
  
FW 


End file.
